Whispers of the Wind
by Sapphire Jinx
Summary: Keirin Cavalleria, sister of Dino, is sent to Japan to train the Vongola Decimo and to become his Wind Guardian by Vongola Nono and Reborn. While Gokudera Hayato is already in Japan, determined to become Tsuna's right-hand man. His world takes a sharp turn once Keirin enters his life... Again. Can love bloom for these two? Or will the shadows of their own past haunt them forever?


**Whispers of the Wind**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own KHR. _

* * *

"… Rice… Apples… A box of tissues… Two dispensers of dishwashing liquid… I guess that's about it," Gokudera Hayato mumbled to himself as read off the shopping list written on a small piece of paper. He then, out of the blue, grinned so widely that by passers looked at him as if he was crazy. I mean, who on earth would just grin so suddenly when his all by himself? A crazy person, of course!

"Juudaime's going to be so proud!" he stated happily, practically skipping on the road, two paper bags in each arm, one hand holding the shopping list.

"Watch out!" The sudden cry startled the silver-haired male. The crowd parted, gasping as a single blonde girl ran on the street, a group of thug-looking men hot on her trail. Gokudera's eyes widened. The girl was going to crash into him! He moved to jump to the side when a bullet whizzed past his ear, effectively cutting off a few strands of hair. He turned to glare at the one who shot but…

BAM! The groceries spilled out of the self-proclaimed right hand's arms.

Gokudera groaned. He tried to get up but a sudden weight stopped him from doing so. He opened his eyes, immediately regretting it. His face turned beet red. "S-Stop shoving your f***ing b-breasts into my face, you stupid woman!" he snapped, pushing the girl away. "Get off!"

"Sh*t," the girl cursed as struggled to stand up. Her chocolate brown eyes met Gokudera's emerald green one's. Both pairs of eyes widened in recognition. Two or three bullets hit the ground dangerously near them. She snapped her head back. The thug men were getting closer. She cursed again. She flipped her long blonde hair to the side, trying to get it out of her face. She grunted in irritation, wringing her hands. They were bound. Sending an apologizing look towards the dumbstruck young man beneath her, she pushed herself up by his chest and ran again.

"Was that…?" Gokudera's eyes drifted to the items he just bought, now scattered on the ground. "Gah! The groceries!" He hurried to pick up the said groceries, quickly putting them inside the paper bag. "Juudaime might be disappointed!" He had already gathered three bags and was about to reach out to gather the fourth paper bag when somebody knocked it over, as well as the other bags. Other pairs of feet rudely stepped on them, not even bother to spare it a glance. "Juudaime's groceries!" Gokudera paled. He then turned to glare at the thugs. "As his right-hand man, I would not let allow this to happen!" He then stood up and ran towards the men. "Bastards!"

* * *

Keirin Cavalleria ran. She ran as if her life depended on it. Well, actually, it did depend on her running. The thug looking men were actually part of the mafia. Their boss sent them to recapture her after she was able to escape from their clutches.

_First day in Japan and I'm already in deep trouble. Fratello's going to kill me! _she thought to herself in disbelief as she took a sharp left turn in a narrow alley. _And was that Smoking Bomb Hayato?_ She gasped once realizing that she had run into a dead end. "Damn it!"

"Ohohoho, where will you go now, little girlie?" a large man chuckled darkly as he cornered her, along with his subordinates.

The blonde bit her lip harshly. She had a pistol hanging by her belt behind her back. If only she could get a hold of it…

"Men, get her!" The thugs nodded and headed for her.

With a grunt, she kicked the first person who tried to grab her, as well as the other and the other. She raised her hands up, pounding the next person on the head. Those whom she had kicked already has now recovered and was now heading for her again.

_They just keep coming and coming, _she thought in frustration. A sudden idea then popped out. _Why haven't I thought of it before?_

Giving one last kick towards the man before her , she slammed her back against the nearest wall, effectively making her pistol fall to the ground. She grinned to herself as she crouched down and reached for her gun, kicking the person behind her in the groin as she did so.

"Bingo," she smirked. She raised her pistol and began shooting at the men's feet. She was so engrossed in making her enemies go limp that she didn't notice the leader sneaking up behind her.

"Got'cha." The leader then wrapped his arms around hers as he flipped them over, pinning the girl against the wall, the gun pointing towards the ground. "You're not so good as they say huh, _Keirin Cavalleria._"

"Oh, I am, good sir, I am," Keirin snapped, struggling against the man's crushing hold. "Now, let go!" she screeched.

"I found you!" a voice then shouted, making the thugs and the girl snap their heads towards it.

Gokudera panted, glaring darkly at the man holding the girl. "You're the one who ran over the groceries that I bought for Juudaime!" he yelled, pointing accusingly. "As Juudaime's right hand man, I will not allow such things to happen. And let go of the woman, damn it!"

"Smoking Bomb!" the blonde exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Smoking Bomb?" the man who was holding her blurted. "Smoking Bomb _Hayato?"_

"You bet I am," Gokudera snarled, pulling out his dynamites from who-knows-where. "Now, I'll blast you all away!"  
The blonde girl's eyes widened. "No, Smoking Bomb, wait–" Dynamites exploded around them, enveloping them in thick smoke. Once it settled, unconscious men lay. The blonde coughed, glaring as she watched her binds fall from her wrists. "What the hell is your freaking problem?!" she demanded. "I got them under control!"

Gokudera's eyes flashed. "_Under control?_" he repeated. "You were f**king conerned when I came!" He glared at the blonde. "To be honest, _you_ were the reason to why the groceries for Juudaime spilled–because they were after you!"

The girl glared. "I'm sorry then!" she snapped at the scowling young man. "I'm sorry if their boss wants my head for a ransom!"

"Ransom?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow. He kicked the closest unconscious man to flip him over. The man had a skull tattoo on his neck. The silver-haired young man frowned. All the other men had skulls too. He then snapped his eyes back at the girl. "I demand to know why members of the Teschio famiglia are here in Japan."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "I _told_ you," she exasperated. "They were after me. They learned that I was gon'na go here in Japan."

"Why are you in Japan anyway?"

"Why are _you_?" the blonde said. "I'm here for business."

"I have nothing to tell you," Gokudera scoffed. "What kind of business would Silver Viper Keirin have here in Japan anyway?" he spat.

The blonde smirked, showing off her long canine teeth once hearing her mafia name roll off his tongue. "I won't tell you since you didn't tell me you own business," she said calmly as she walked up to him, stepping over unconscious bodies as she did so. She then stopped in front of him, their faces mere inches away from the other. She held his icy gaze. Out of the blue, she burst into laughter. "W-What's got you s-so worked up, Smoking Bomb?" she said in between giggles.

Gokudera glared at the fellow Italian before him. "None of your concern," He then turned and started to walk away.

"I'm still here, y'know!" Keirin chimed, skipping towards him as she twirled her pistol and placing it hang on her belt. "Hey, I'm sorry about the groceries. I really didn't mean to run into you."

"I don't care, stupid woman!" Gokudera snapped. "Now leave me alone! I still have some errands to do."

The blonde burst out laughing. "The great Smoking Bomb Hayato doing errands?" she said in both amusement and disbelief.

"For whom?"

"Shut up, Silver Viper!" he snapped again. "I should've been done now if it weren't for you!"

"Oh, the groceries…" Keirin mumbled. "It really was my fault, huh?" Gokudera glared at the girl again, making her giggle. "No biggie. I'll help you out. I'll pay."

That made Gokudera snort. "I doubt you even have yen with you."

"Hey, I came prepared!" Keirin pouted. "I insist on helping you. To make up for the spilled groceries." Gokudera narrowed his eyes. The blonde sighed. "Or else the person you're doing errands for will get disappointed." She checked her watch. "It's already late," she sang. "It's my help or get even later!"

The self-proclaimed right hand man stiffened in realization. It _was_ getting dark. He then glared at Keirin. "Just this once, for Juudaime," he growled. "Then I'll have nothing to do with you."

Keirin nodded eagerly. The two made their way towards the grocery store. "Who's Juudaime?" she then asked.  
"None of your concern."

"I'm already kind of good in Japanese and if I'm right, 'juudaime' means 'tenth', right?" she asked. "Tenth as in… _Decimo?" _

"Stop asking questions and just help me on what's on this list, you stupid woman."

"Now, _that's_ harsh," Keirin muttered as she placed two cucumbers in her basket. "Just tell me. 'Coz, you seem to have a lot of respect for this Juudaime guy. Is he from a mafia famiglia too?"

"Juudaime is not some 'guy'," Gokudera snarled. "And why do you care if he is part of a famiglia too. For all I know, you're just here to bring him trouble."

Keirin snorted. "For the umpteenth time, Smoking Bomb, I'm here for business," she said. "And sorry for you but that's classified." The two then continued shopping in silence. After half an hour, Keirin finally handed Gokudera the money needed to buy the groceries. "I'm sorry for running you over again," she said before pulling out at least a thousand yen and handing it to the wide-eyed silver haired boy. "And here's for, um, saving me from the Teschio guys." She paused. "But really, I could've handled them on my own," she added, making Gokudera scoff and roll his eyes. She wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, I've still got a lot to do." She started to walk away. "Adopo, Hayato (Good bye, Hayato)."

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi frowned at the tutor before him. "Sono le settimo ni punto…?"

WHAM!

"Itteeee!" Tsuna yelped, clutching his head as he tried to caress the part where Reborn's mallet hit him. "What did I say wrong?"

"You said, 'Sono le _settimo _ni punto'," Reborn snapped. "It means, 'It is _seventh_ o'clock'. It should be, 'Sono le _sette_ ni punto', Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn glared at his student. "Again! I say, 'Grazie' (Thank you), you reply…?"

"Uh, 'Prego' (Your welcome)?"

Tsuna sighed in relief once he saw his tutor nod. "Good, now –"

"Um, do I really have to learn Italian, Reborn?" Tsuna asked nervously. "I-I mean, sh-shouldn't I be, uh, s-studying f-for school instead?"

"Hmm, you got a point, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mumbled. "But speaking, reading, and understanding Italian is a must if you are to be the Vongola Decimo. Most of our allies are Italians. Even though I don't doubt their English speaking skills, it would be best if you spoke in Italian. Primo could speak both Japanese and Italian fluently. If he can, you can too. You are Decimo after all!"

"B-But –"

"No buts!" Reborn snapped again. "Quale e il suo nome? (What is your name?)"

"M-Mi chiamo (My name is) Tsu –"

The door slammed open. "J-Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly appeared in the hallway. "I'm sorry for interrupting your lessons!" He then repeatedly bowed formally, banging his head on the floor, not stopping until Tsuna said so (Tsuna was sweat dropping of course). He then looked up. "R-Reborn-san! I would like to speak to you! I'm sorry, Juudaime, but for your safety and protection I have to speak to Reborn-san alone!" He was about to bang his head on the floor again when Reborn kicked Tsuna out the window ("Hieeeeeeeee!").

"Get straight to the point, Gokudera," Reborn said.

Gokudera gulped, looking nervously out the window before turning back to Reborn. "I met the Silver Viper earlier this day," he then informed. "She was chased by members of the Teschio famiglia."

Reborn pulled his fedora down, effectively covering his smirk. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Reborn-san," Gokudera nodded, "And she said that she is here on private business. Do you happen to know anything? Did the Bucking Horse tell you about her coming here in Japan?"

The Bucking Horse, also known as Dino Cavalleria, the Chiavarone Decimo, is Keirin Cavalleria's one and only older brother. "No, I believe not," Reborn lied evenly. As a matter of fact, Dino did.

"Oh," Gokudera mumbled. "I just hoped that you did, Reborn-san, because if the Teschio knew about Juudaime's whereabouts, they might target him next. And as Juudaime's right-hand man, I will not allow this to happen!" he added, eyes blazing with loyalty and determination.

Reborn smirked to himself. Gokudera really is perfect for the Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian. "Will that be all?"  
Gokudera nodded. "Yes, thank you, Reborn-san," he said standing up. "I will now go to Juudaime's aid." He then dashed out of the bedroom, banging his head on floor as he asked for forgiveness to a sweat dropping Tsuna.

The infant tutor looked out the window. So, the Silver Viper has arrived, huh? He smirked once again. With Keirin Cavalleria here, Tsuna's Guardian's will now be complete.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Fratello_** - **Brother

_Teschio - _Skull, cross-bones

**Author's Note: **Heya, guys! So, how's the first chappie? Is it good? I hope it is. I put the other story I was working on on hiatus because I said I'm gon'na go and place my priorities first (my studies) and that I'll be updating on March. But the idea has been bugging me for so long that I just _had_ to type and post this! If you like it, please do tell. I'll be updating as soon as I can!

**PS. **This is set of the the Kokuyo Arc. Therefore, our story will take place on the Varia Arc. Oh, and the main pairing will be GokuXOC and slight YamaXOC. So it'll be... GokuXOCXYama pairing! Yey! Ahahaha, if that's fine with you all? *Sweatdrops*


End file.
